


Cheerleader Kali

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Disguise, Face-Fucking, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kali finds Blake’s cheerleader uniform and has herself a bit of fun while wearing it.





	Cheerleader Kali

Kali smiled to herself as she stood in the girl’s locker room at her daughter, Blake’s, high school. “To think, my daughter became a cheerleader and didn’t tell me.~” The older faunus had done everything she could to squeeze into the younger kitten’s cheerleader uniform, happy to know that she was actually able to fit into the amber-eyed girl’s clothing, and even happier to know that it fit her in such a way that it accentuated every curve her body possessed. The woman had taken her earrings out and kept them at home to try and disguise herself as her daughter for the day, wanting to just see the kind of life that the younger Belladonna had lived at school. “I wonder how good I look in it. Should I take a short walk around or take a look in one of the mirrors…?” The older woman bit her lip as she thought for just a moment and fiddled with her skirt, hearing another girl’s footsteps behind her. Though, that didn’t stop her from running her hand along her slightly exposed stomach and down to her partially exposed rear end.   
  
“Blake? You’re here early.” It was a student that the woman didn’t recognize with red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. “Well, if you’re here this early, would you like to come with me for my usual morning run? We’ll be gone for awhile, if that’s fine.~” The redhead brought her eyes away from the woman who was disguised as her daughter, getting undressed right there in front of the older woman. “I might end up meeting with a friend or two of mine as well. Just for a little bit of fun before school. Sound alright?”   
  
“Sure! It’s been too long since I’ve been able to go for a decent run.” Kali did her best to fake her daughter’s voice, not worried about the fact that she was a bit off as her golden eyes stayed glued to the redhead’s body. The black-haired woman mentally drank in every muscle and curve the student possessed, even going as far as to tilt her head and get a good view of the emerald-eyed girl’s rear end, a soft gasp leaving her as she did so. “It’s so big.~” The older woman made sure to whisper just low enough to not let the other hear, failing to notice that the younger was staring directly at her as she was bent and reaching into her locker for her uniform. Kali made sure to mentally note how well the girl’s black panties seemed to curve   
  
“Blake! I know that I’m the lead cheerleader, but you don’t have to stare at my ass, you know.~” The unnamed girl shook her rear a bit, watching as Kali absentmindedly bit her lip in appreciation. “You want a taste of it again, do you?~” Standing up straight and turning to face the older woman she thought was her classmate, the redhead smirked and shook her head. “Just be patient. If you want a taste of me again that badly, then just come on the run with me. We’re headed off campus and will get some alone time.” Her emerald eyes glanced and drink in Kali’s body, noticing that her uniform seemed a bit tighter than usual. Just enough to show off her curves more, or maybe that she had developed more noticeable curves since they had last seen each other.   
  
“S-Sorry… I just… It’s hard not to look.~” The woman could feel her cheeks starting to heat up as she watched the other girl getting dressed in her uniform as well, admiring the fact that her uniform fit so well and showed her body perfectly. “Anyway, where are we headed? Just down the street? Or do you have somewhere else in mind?” The faunus started talking towards the exit, knowing that the other girl cheerleader was following closely behind her as she walked out the door.   
  
“Don’t worry about staring. There’s a reason I’m the head cheerleader. Just follow me and we’ll get somewhere private and have our fun. Maybe the nearby bar. Only people there at this time are those who just graduated from school and are looking for some fun.~ Well, them and maybe some drunk assholes who want to fuck a young girl.” The lead cheerleader started her jog as soon as the door closed behind her, getting in front of Kali and making her way to the bar just like she had said. Every step she took made her body jiggle in all the right places, her ass shaking and swaying with the momentum of her hips while her breasts swayed to and fro in her uniform. “Come on! Don’t keep me waiting!~”   
  
Kali was right by the girl’s side in about half a second, proud that a woman her age was able to keep up with a young and in fit girl like the redhead beside her. Her eyes stayed locked with the other cheerleader’s body, happy with the sight she saw and the sweat that she could see starting to form on them both due to the morning heat. Every inch of exposed skin that the emerald-eyed girl had was starting to glisten with sweat as the two arrived at the bar they were headed for. “I… Do you realize just how…. Gorgeous you are…?” The words seemed to leave the faunus’s lips without her control as she watched the other girl open the door but stop at her words, causing her to quickly cover her mouth and blush even darker than earlier.   
  
“Are you okay, Blake? You’re never usually this open about what you’re thinking.” The young girl shrugged the thought away and fully opened the door to the bar, hearing a cheer from people she had met and gotten to know over her years as the head cheerleader. A smile came to her lips as she made her way to the pool table, making sure that her faunus friend was following behind her.   
  
“Pyrrha!~” The few men and women who were in the bar cheered as they saw the redhead walking to the pool table.   
  
“So this is that Pyrrha Nikos she was telling me about…” Kali once again whispered as she followed the emerald-eyed girl, smiling as she noticed a few eyes hungrily falling to her body. However, her gaze quickly shifted to her daughter’s friend, and possible crush, as she noticed the redhead was starting to strip right there in the middle of the room, leaving her panties and skirt on but nothing else. “Oh…. So that’s why we’re here.” The amber-eyed woman let out a soft chuckle as she confidently made her way beside the head cheerleader, wrapping her arms around the girl’s stomach from behind and kissing her cheek. “Why don’t we have some fun before letting anyone else join in?~” Of course, the older woman knew what she was getting into now, her faunus traits taking over and pushing her to lead all of the excitement that was bound to happen around her. She made sure to lean in close to Pyrrha’s ear, gently licking it as her hands slowly found her way to the redhead’s full breasts. The older woman squeezed hard and with a firm grip, making the head cheerleader moan to her touch as she whispered into her ear. “Wouldn’t you like that, Pyrrha?~”   
  
“M-Maybe…” The word struggled to leave the redhead’s lips as she leaned into Kali’s touch, pressing her breasts against the woman’s slender fingers and gasping as she felt those long nails dig slightly into her skin. “It’d be nice to finally play with you again.~” Pyrrha slightly pulled away from the older woman’s touch, making her way onto the pool table and using her finger to gesture for the faunus to come closer. Sitting on the table, she spread her legs just enough for the amber-eyed woman’s body to fit between them before wrapping them around her body, locking her ankles together behind the other’s back. “Give it your all.~”   
  
The two didn’t bother caring about the cheers that surrounded them, amber eyes locking with emerald as they shared a heated, passionate kiss. Kali was quick to bring one hand to Pyrrha’s breast while their lips danced together, her other hand slipping it’s way into the younger girl’s black underwear, relishing in the gasp that she heard the moment her fingers teased the girl’s sensitive nub. However, the amber-eyed woman was quick to pull her fingers away just enough to let her nails drag across the head cheerleader’s wettening folds, smiling against the girl’s lips before breaking the kiss. “Sounds like you already want more than just my fingers.~” Though, she was eager to only push one finger into the redhead’s eager cunt and listen to the gasp of pure bliss that left the redhead’s lips. “Too bad you’ll have to be patient.~”

 

Pyrrha groaned as she felt a single finger of the older woman’s slide it’s way into her pussy, biting her lower lip as her emerald eyes met amber once again, silently pleading for more as her hips started to slowly rock back and forth. She wanted to speak, wanted to tell Kali to add in another finger and make her cum, but as she felt the woman’s soft lips wrap around her breast, the only thing that left her lips was a shrill moan. Her emerald eyes darted around the room to see the men and women standing around the two, barely hearing the echoes of the cheering her and Kali were receiving as her mind was entirely focused on the woman who was teasing her. “Well let’s make sure to give these people a show.~” The younger girl ran her hand through the black hair that the woman possessed, taking a moment to gently run her thumb along the inside of her cat ears and earning a pleased purr from her.

 

Kali didn’t hesitate to push a second finger into the girl she was playing with, enjoying the lurid sounds that starting filling the area between them as their crowd fell silent. For just a moment, the older woman pulled back from the head cheerleader’s breast and captured the younger’s in a heated kiss once again. She wasn’t done teasing the girl, but the mother felt the need to pull away and expose herself a little bit more than she was now. “If you insist, Pyrrha.~” The amber-eyed woman brought her hands to the top of the cheerleader uniform she was wearing and hoisted the fabric over her breasts, giggling as they fell back and everyone around fell silent, their eyes glued to the soft mounds she possessed. With a soft hum and blissful purr, the older faunus pushed the younger girl onto her back on the pool table, crawling above her and locking their lips in another passionate kiss while pressing their hips together in such a way that both of their wet cunts could be seen to anyone behind them.

 

Luckily, this was exactly what the crowd of men and women was hoping for, causing a gasp to leave both of the cheerleaders as a girl with very long blonde hair made her way between their legs, starting to eagerly tease and lick at the pair’s clothed slits. Though, what made things even more exciting for Pyrrha and Kali was the fact that a blonde student in Blake’s school uniform stood on either side of them. Both were easily recognized but no one said anything as the redhead smirked and kissed the faunus’s cheek again. “We gotta show them a good time before we go back to school.~” Both of the cheerleaders nodded to each other and opened their mouths to eagerly accept the cocks that currently were being pulled from the students’ pants, quickly wrapping their lips around the cocks that sprung free and landed against their tongues with a thick thwap.

 

Kali smirked and swirled her tongue around the tip of the cock that hung in her face, recognizing who it belonged to almost immediately as she noticed a thin, yellow tail twitch around the boy’s waist, acting like a belt for him. Another one of Blake’s crushes, but she couldn’t recall the boy’s name at the moment. Not that it really mattered as she got lower and lower down the boy’s member, coiling her tongue around his thick shaft and earning a low grumble of pleasure. A smile came to the woman’s soft lips as she felt his hand reach the back of her head, a muffled gasp leaving her as she was quickly yanked down his length to his base, her nose touching his pelvis and losing the ability to breathe properly. Not that she minded as the blonde faunus started using his grip to use her mouth like a common pocket pussy, soft moans leaving her as spit and precum started coating his member and connecting to her chin.

 

Though, it seemed like Pyrrha was having a much better time of herself as she quickly bobbed her head up and down her blonde friend’s cock, groaning and moaning around it as the blonde girl shifted her panties out of the way and started teasing her clit. The redhead wanted to moan out louder and show her appreciation to the lilac-eyed girl that was bringing her pleasure, but the only thing on her mind was the delicious cock that was making its way down her throat. Feeling the fluffy-haired blonde’s tongue dancing around her clit and pressing against her folds, moan after moan left the emerald-eyed girl as she finally reached the male’s base. She kept herself down at his base and started swallowing around his member, bringing him pleasure without even moving her head.

 

On the other hand, the trio of blondes was enjoying their time with the cheerleaders, all smiling and groaning in bliss as two received blowjobs from two of the best cheerleaders in the school and the other fingered herself while getting to taste the sweet nectar that both possessed between their legs. Even as the female blonde switched from Pyrrha’s cunt to Kali’s, pushing her tongue as deep as she could into the older kitten’s womanhood, all three of them were clearly enjoying themselves. Especially the blonde faunus who pulled the older woman off his cock and chuckled as he watched her gasp and pant heavily, trying to get air back into her lungs as a mixture of saliva and precum connected the tip of his cock to her soft lips.

 

Once she regained her breath, Kali eagerly impaled her throat back onto that boy’s cock, moaning like a little slut as she felt the tip of his manhood grind against the back of her throat once again. Though, she wasn’t going to stop what she was doing until she had brought the student to orgasm, even as her pussy was toyed with, tasted, and teased with fingers as she was working him over. Back and forth, the older woman’s head moved faster than before, with a sense of depravity and need that somehow perfectly fit into the moment everyone was in. She didn’t even mind the sweat that her body was drenched in from the experience, not caring about how it had stained the cheerleader uniform almost to a point of being see through and ruined.

 

Luckily, it didn’t take either Pyrrha or Kali to bring their boys to orgasm, gasping in delight as the faunus was pulled off the cock she was throat fucking herself off and splashed with rope after rope of cum that seemed to coat parts of her face and even getting into her hair. The redhead, however, was forced to take the blonde’s dick down to the base moaning happily as rope after rope of cum flooded down her throat and into her stomach. The emerald-eyed girl felt lucky to have her partner pull out just enough to let a few ropes of cum land on her tongue before he fully pulled out of her mouth, smiling as his spit-coated member rested against her cheek.   
  
“Oh, Blake!~” Pyrrha moaned, moving just enough to get a good view of the woman’s face being slathered with the monkey’s cum. Without saying another word, the redhead pulled the older woman into a passionate kiss, pushing her tongue past those soft lips and sharing the cum she had received with her. A smile came to her face as she was able to taste the blonde faunus’s cock on Kali’s tongue, happily sharing this experience with one of her closest friends. After a moment or two, the pair pulled away from each other and gasped together as they both felt two fingers entering their womanhoods. “I guess she wants more of us, doesn’t she?” The emerald-eyed girl giggled and bit her lip as the lilac-eyed girl continued fingering the two faster and faster, happy to feel her own orgasm approaching her.   
  
Kali, on the other hand, squeezed and kneading the redhead’s breasts once again, placing rushed and needy kisses and bites along her neck, essentially marking her as more pleasure was forced into her system. Even as moans were continually leaving the woman and she gazed into the younger girl’s emerald eyes, the older kitten couldn’t be happier with how her day turned out. She smiled and bit her lip as the pleasure was starting to overcome her, a scream of pure bliss leaving her throat as the blonde girl threw her into a powerful orgasm. The amber-eyed woman arched her back and pressed her hips back against those magical fingers that worked her over, hoping to get even more pleasure from them while she could. With a quick glance down, she could see that Pyrrha was in the same boat of pleasure in the same moment. The older faunus instinctively grabbed the back of the girl’s head and pulling her into yet another kiss, relishing in the taste and the moan that was muffled against her lips.

 

After what felt like a blissful eternity, the trio if blonde finally pulled away to give the two cheerleaders a moment to themselves, getting redressed and going back to what they were doing. But not without gently rubbing Kali’s cat ears to earn a loving purr, and slapping both of their asses and watching their asscheeks jiggle. As the two got down off the pool table, smiling to each other and admiring the sweaty, cum-covered, mess they had become, ignoring the spit that had smeared against Kali’s chin and down to her breasts from the rough facefucking she had received.   
  
“We should probably head back to class to make sure we aren’t late. But we can’t go in like this.~” The redhead didn’t hesitate to pull the older woman, that she still thought was her classmate, in close and start licking her face all over, cleaning her up the best she could before smiling and planting a firm, passionate, and loving kiss on the faunus’s lips. She took her time making it down to the woman’s cheek and breasts, making sure to clean every spot she could with her tongue without making another mess. “There. All clean.~” Pyrrha smiled triumphantly as she swallowed down the juices that had coated her tongue before she reached down and put on the top to her uniform, happy to have cleaned up her friend.   
  
“Well, I guess I should return the favor, huh?~” The older woman adjusted her clothing back into its proper places before stepping close to Pyrrha and being the kitten she was, using her tongue to clean the redhead’s face from all the cum that had smeared onto it from their kiss at the end. After a few moments of dedicated cleaning, Kali smirked and stepped back, happy to see that the girl had been cleaned of all her sweat and cum. “Now, back to the school?~”   
  
“Of course! But we’ll have to take a shower to get the sweat from the run off of us.~” Pyrrha smirked and headed towards the door to leave the bar, gently slapping Kali’s ass as she walked, an idea that she loved coming to mind as she looked outside the doorway. “Maybe we should take one together to save on time.~ Or just take up all the time we have in the shower.~”   
  
The older woman licked her lips as she once again mentally drank in every curve the redhead possessed, taking a moment to imagine what it’d be like to have that all to herself in a shower, or even just a night of fun in her bed while Blake was in the other room. “Taking a shower with you, Pyrrha? I might as well since we have to save time.~ Though, Is there a problem in skipping a class to make sure we are properly clean.~”

 

“I like that idea.~” The two left the bar and headed to the school, smiling and stopping occasionally for another kiss.


End file.
